zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wonderful Waterpark Experience
When it came to which district in Zootopia was the hottest, Sahara Square was the undeniable winner. But the Outback Island came close second, If one would ask me. Therefore a lot of cooling activities were built on the island, the most famous being the best waterpark in the whole city. Families and couples in particular loved this place, and during summertime it was often crowded. It was about time I went there with my darling partner Nick too. Our summer holiday together from the ZPD had just started, and we both decided that this was a good place to start. Especially since neither of us had been here before. Oh, how I loved the atmosphere of the whole place. Beautiful plantation and trees all around the pools and areas, with some wildlife wandering there too like birds and butterflies. When I think of what a true summer paradise would look like, this would be like it. I had just brought a new bikini for my new holiday at Vicdoeria´s Secret that I was wearing at the moment. It was a mermaid-style one with a seashell shaped top and scale bottoms, both of which were crimson. Nick especially loved my new swimwear. Already ready for the day, I was walking there at the area that afternoon, with Nick following behind. Both of us had just shared ice cream together before going there. Wearing his swimming trunks and taking his shirt off, the handsome fox was ready to hit the beach with me. “You sure you don´t need any sunscreen, so that you don´t burn into rabbit stew? It´s hotter here than I expected”, Nick noted. “No, I´ll do just fine. Cool water´s just enough. Although I do know how it feels to be like burning rabbit stew…especially since my heart burns hot just for you just like that”, I smiled flirtatiously at him. “Interesting comparison, Carrots”, he said as we went there. Nick landed calmly on the pool, sitting on an inflatable pool float he had placed there. I took a huge dive to the pool from the other side, causing a big splash. “Bombs away!” I giggled before plummeting there. “Well a sexbomb definitely. You do look like one in that bikini of yours”, Nick smiled as he looked at me admiringly, causing me to flush slightly. “Leave the puns to me, darling”, I splashed some water on him playfully. I had bit of a habit of making puns like that myself occasionally, like “popping the weasel”. Only a few minutes in here and we already loved the place. Nick was certainly the kind of person who´d love to have fun like this around summer. We had known each other for almost two years, and holidays with him had proven to be wonderful. The water was warm, but still refreshing enough to cool me from the heat on the air today. We were going to spend a long time here together. For a while, the both of us sat on the inflatable float, enjoying the sun. It felt so wonderful, especially with Nick holding me again. During that, I noticed the huge waterslide at the other end side of the park. “Shall we go try that too? Looks like fun”, I asked, pointing at the direction. “Only if I can carry you there, my gorgeous merbunny”, the fox smiled, holding me by the paws. I agreed, and soon we got to enjoy the slide. Nick was a bit startled by the height and speed of it, but I was having fun, almost squealing in excitement like a little girl. It was very often like this: Nick was the cautious one, while I was the more adventurous one of the couple. Yet every time we both ended up enjoying a moment like this equally at the end. He did enjoy the splash at the end of the ride just as much as I did here too. Nick was even willing to try that out again. Relaxing from the work at the police force had never felt better, especially since Nick was with me here. No pressures or hurries in here at all. He was feeling the same way too, I could see it myself. Every time I saw him content like that, it warmed me inside greatly. Ever since I entered his life, he had gotten to enjoy wonderful moments like this one after another. For someone who had it difficult in his past, he deserved to be happy with me. It´s still ironic that I found love in the species that was seen as the natural enemy of my kind. But meeting Nick proved how wrong I was about them, and everything changed. Maybe I myself have some foxlike traits in me too the more I think about it. Hours passed. We spent a very long time in the waterpark, and as it was getting dark there, the park wasn´t as crowded before. Nick and I noticed that one pool from the distance didn´t have anybody in it, and it was nicely in the shadow underneath the trees. A perfect fit for a couple. Along the way there, we passed the local beachcomber, a kangaroo mouse named Jake who was one of Nick´s friends in this part of the city. He waved hello to us as we approached the spot. As we sat down to the pool there, Nick noticed two parrots together in the tree like a loving couple, almost kissing. “Look at those lovebirds there, Judy. Aren´t they cute?” he pointed at them. “Yes they are. Summer nights do bring out the romantic side in others, don´t they?” I smiled. “I know the feeling”, Nick looked at me in a way that really said everything. That side was awakening in him. He took me by the paw closer to him, so that I could get a better view of the full moon on the sky. I hadn´t been at Outback Island that often, but nights did seem to look very beautiful there. It made me remember something that I hadn´t told him before. “Maybe it´s because I´m a big summer person…but I´ve always wanted to have a moment like this with someone at this part of the year. Someone very special and close to me. Looks like my search is over”, I said, looking at the moon. “Love can blossom during any time or season, Carrots. It knows no limits”, Nick said as he came close to me. “No limits, just like us. You´re right about that. Ah, such a wonderful place this waterpark. I´d love to introduce my future kids to this someday”, I looked around, noticing the fancy lights that were shining all across the waterpark in almost a romantic fashion. A sly smile appeared on Nick´s face. “It´ll certainly happen, my dear. But first, we should make our first night here unforgettable”, Nick looked deep into my eyes. He knew what he was up to. A coy, almost poignant feeling filled me as Nick placed his paws on my bare shoulders. The kind of moment I´ve always wanted to experience during summer was coming. Holding my back as he kept gazing into my eyes, Nick kissed me romantically on the lips. Without hesitation, I did the same. Deeply in a kiss, we descended underwater while still embracing each other. With the amount of beautiful lights down there, the depths of the pool almost looked like the ocean floor. It was just as glorious as the scenery outside. But it wasn´t nearly as gorgeous as the person who was holding me at the moment. Nick was surely a looker with his handsome features and the wonderful smile on his face. And he himself calls me sexy and athletic. Look who´s talking, my sly fox. For a moment, we stopped holding paws and just enjoyed the warm current of the water, letting us flow along with it. I felt like my head was in the clouds. His kiss also had a part to play in it, I´m sure. After a while, Nick took me into his arms again. We surfaced from the depths with a splash. Fireflies were flying around us and the tropical plantation near the pool. It looked like this place was out of a romantic summer dream. “I love you”, I looked at the fox with the most beautiful, seductive expression on my face I could imagine. “And I love you”, he responded as he proceeded to nuzzle me softly likIt es was not cool Nick was right. He did make our first summer night here unforgettable. Category:Stories from Judy´ [[Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV